Servers/New Arda
New Arda is one of the many unofficial servers running the Lord of the Rings Mod. The server was founded on April 5th, 2017, by LockedIn (in game: Oromë) and KidFlashMetapod (in game: Altair). It is a relatively small server, with upwards of five players on at a time. New Arda is a very close-knit server, with everybody knowing everybody. The server IP is newarda.g.akliz.net or 69.25.207.197:25558. The server also has an active Discord server. News (Will be cleared monthly) COORDINATES FOR GOLLUM: x: - z: -''' '''4/1/2019: Dolin (Axii0n) has been named King of the Frostbeards, his custom faction of Dwarves in the Forodwaith Mountains! Staff ADMINS (Vala) * Oromë, Huntsman of the Valar (LockedIn) (OWNER) * Altair, King of Umbar (KidFlashMetapod) (OWNER) * Beleg, Chieftain of the Dúnedain (FlashPlayFTW) MODERATORS (Maia) * Sauron of Mordor (Joey_Senpai) * Arahael, Warlord of Dunland (planetcheese1) ARTISANS (Artisan) * Ostoher, Artisan of Dol Amroth (Shipcommander) Rules of the Server #Obey Staff Members. #No griefing waypoints, lore builds, player builds, or roads. #No explosions within 50 blocks of a build/road. #No locking up Gollum. He must be reachable at all times. #No TP-killing. #No X-Ray. #No racism, sexism, homophobia, transphobia, or bigotry of any kind. #No harassment or bullying. #No spamming (This includes typing in all CAPS). #No slurs (Swearing is allowed, in moderation). #No living in enemy territory (bases or forts are fine). #No building within 200 blocks of a build (without their permission). #No setting waypoints within 200 blocks of someone's base (without permission). #NO ENTERING THE OVERWORLD! #No Utumno if the server is busy (it causes lag). #Vendor Spawn Eggs cost 10k Silver. #No having more than 75 units in a single area. #No non-lore builds in the Misty Mountains (Mount Gundabad, Goblin Town, Moria are fine). #No protected land in enemy territory unless it's part of a base. #You may have up to 2 civilian spawners in a village. They cost 5,000 silver. #No killing hired units without provocation. #No killing AFK players. #Follow all rules of conquest! Do /kit war_rules for details. #Do NOT pillar over a banner to get into someone's base/house. Rules regarding Redstone: # No building traps out of redstone. # Redstone may NOT be used when holding Gollum. # Please do not buy more than 10 dust in a single transaction. # Redstone is a luxury. Do NOT go overboard. If you're unsure of what you're making is overboard, ask an admin. # No automatic redstone machines. i.e. smelteries, farms, grinders, etc. How to become Ruler of a Faction Before a faction can begin any conquests, first, they must have a faction leader. Faction leaders are the member of the faction with a title beginning with something like King, Queen, Chieftain, Steward, etc. Unlike other titles, leadership titles must be earned. There are multiple requirements for doing so. To lead a faction, you must: * Have at least +1,500 alignment (If they are in the game) * Have positive alignment with ALL their allies, and negative alignment with ALL their enemies * Have the support of a majority of active players of that faction EXCEPT players also trying to become leader of that faction * Have a base of operations at least fitting the requirements of being an "outpost" (see "What's a Fort?" section) The only exceptions to those requirements are if a faction is not in the game (you can ignore alignment requirements), and evil players are allowed to remain positive with a single dwarf faction even if they are enemies (this is so evil players can still pay smiths to work mithril gear). Keep in mind that becoming a leader is more than meeting all the requirements. If someone else contests your rule and they meet all the requirements, by the "majority support" rule, they can usurp your throne. The only way you can usurp this is by starting a civil war, which will split the faction and continue until one side conquers the other. Note that civil wars follow all relevant rules of war and conquest (see "Rules of War/Conquest" section). As you need an outpost to qualify to rule, it is always possible to win the war by capturing the enemy side's "base of operations" if they have no other forts. What's a Fort? There are some requirements for what defines a fort as a fort. In addition there is the classification of "outpost", which is easier to build than a fort, but with smaller radius of protection. Fort's need: * Walls * At least one entrance/gate * A keep (Main building of a fortress) * At least 2-4 watchtowers (They can be part of the wall) * Dimensions of at least 64x64 * Forts CAN be a naturally spawning structure * Forts claim land in a 3,000 block radius Outposts need: * A keep/main building * CANNOT be a naturally spawning structure * Outposts claim land in a 1,000 block radius BOTH need: * Banners protecting the entire build * All banners bust be reachable and able to be destroyed by invaders * Banners are not allowed to protect each other * If invaded, you must turn self-protection OFF for all banners Note: If a lore build doesn't meet all the requirements despite clearly being a fortress in the lore, exceptions can be made. (Ex. Dwarven builds are usually underground, and thus have no need of walls.) Rules of War/Conquest On this server, conquests are totally allowed, but there are some rules to be considered. All normal server rules still apply, with some additional ones to allow fort conquest and defense. # You can claim land in enemy territory by building forts and other things like it. Forts "claim" land (prevent enemy mobs from spawning) within a radius of 3,000 blocks (or 1,000 blocks for outposts). # Forts are allowed to be conquered by enemy players, and defended by their owners. To conquer a fort, you need to destroy the defenders' banner(s) and replace them with your own. See the "What's a Fort?" section for a list of requirements of a fort. # Let an admin know after you build a fort (KidFlashMetapod (Altair) or LockedIn (Oromë)). That's how the land-claiming works: we create a sphere preventing hostile mobs from spawning. Note that this doesn't stop invasions or prevent hired units from entering. # If conquering land as a faction, the region must be connected to a region you already control (either as your faction's homeland or as land you've previously conquered). There are two exceptions: A) You can conquer a pre-existing enemy fort not touching your territory if it's within 100,000 blocks of your homeland; B) Gundabad players can conquer any land in Eriador, the Vales of Anduin, the Lone-lands, or the Wilderlands. (For home base purposes, Gundabads's home is considered the Misty Mountains) If the only thing connecting you to enemy territory you're trying to attack is one of two forts and you lose one of them, you lose the "touching requirement". # If you're attacking a fort with the intent to conquer it, the owner must: be online or inactive for at least 30 days, and know about the attack at least 5 minutes in advance. # If the fort is someone's place of residence, they must be allowed to move and take their belongings without the fear of dying. They only must be allowed to live if the fort has been captured and they are vacating the premises. # You are allowed to modify a fort upon capture, as long as no other rules are violated. However, you are NOT allowed to modify someone's home if it is in occupied land. # If you build a fort within 3,000 blocks of an enemy waypoint, you, for all intents and purposes, have "captured" the waypoint. Contact an admin (LockedIn or KidFlashMetapod) for them to protect any captured waypoints so only members of that faction can use the waypoint. # If two enemy forts are built within 6,000 blocks of each other (so their radii intersect), both protect less land. The new radius of protection is reduced to the distance between the forts divided in two. (Ex. If Minas Tirith is held by Gondor but West Osgiliath is captured by Mordor, both only protect land in a 500 block radius, as the distance between the two is about 1,000 blocks) # If the enemy fort reducing your sphere is captured by you or an ally, your sphere's original size is restored to normal. However, if it is an ally that has a fort whose sphere intersects yours, you must together solve the dispute and tell an admin. If not, it will be considered "land in conflict" and follow the rules for sphere reduction as if it were an enemy fort. # Before a faction can claim territory, they must have a leader who meets all the leader requirements. However, you can conquer land regardless of whether that faction has a leader, as long as all other requirements are met. If a leaderless faction has their land conquered, they are allowed to attack any occupying forts, as long as they are either within their homeland's borders or the fort's sphere is partially in the homeland's borders. # In addition to forts, there is an additional method to claim/conquer land: outposts. Outposts follow all the rules of forts, but a few changes: A) They need to meet fewer fort requirements (see "What's a Fort?" for requirements for what defines a fort and an outpost). B) They claim less territory, with the radius reduced to 1,000 blocks. C) Outposts cannot reduce an enemy fort's sphere, but do have their spheres reduced by enemy forts. The exception to this is with other outposts which have intersecting spheres with your own. Factions and Rulers Most of the regions of Middle Earth have few or no members (as of September 2017). The following list is sorted in alphabetical order and shows a current list of the rulers of the server: Custom Factions If you would like to add your own custom faction to our server, see Altair (KidFlashMetapod) or Beleg (FlashPlayFTW) and ask them if you can. We will work out what needs to be done. There is a separate room in the faction selection room for custom factions. Completed Builds WIP Builds